Une aventure peu commune
by Kollhran
Summary: L'histoire d'Eric, un jeune homme banale qui se retrouve plongé dans le monde des Pokémons bien que celui ci ne soit quelque peu différent de celui qu'il connait par les jeux.
1. 1 Comment suis-je arrivé la?

_L'univers de Pokémon ne m'appartient pas et est la propriété de The pokemon Company. Tous les personnages correspondant au jeu ne sont pas de ma création en revanche l'histoire m'appartient et le personnage d'Éric ainsi que les autres à venir aussi._

Un, deux, trois ! Hop encore un nouveau d'attrapé, cela fait maintenant 3h que je joue à Pokémon et que je refais pour la millionième fois la version rouge feu. Je l'ai fait de tellement de manière différente mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas refaire un jeu qu'on adore encore et encore. Même si je devrais réviser pour mon partiel de demain, je n'ai pas envie de quitter ma GameBoyAdvance.

Je devrais me présenter, je m'appelle Éric, 18 ans, je suis ce qu'ont appel un garçon normal sans vraiment avoir d'histoire impressionnante à raconter bien que je fais quelque soirée bien arrosé.

Ce soir-là, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de sortir en donnant l'excuse de devoir réviser mais au final je voulais juste un moment tranquille pour jouer un peu. Bien que je commence à avoir la tête lourde à force de jouer. J'éteins ma console je me lève, trébuche et ce fut le trou noir.

Je me réveillai à cause de la lumière qui passait à travers la fenêtre ce qui m'étonna car j'avais fermé mes rideaux avant de jouer. Je m'habituai doucement à la lumière quand je remarquai que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je suis où la ?

Je regarde l'endroit dans lequel je suis : un bureau dans le coin avec un ordinateur, un lit simple, une télé avec une NES au plein milieu de la pièce. Cette disposition me rappel quelque chose mais impossible de mettre la main dessus, j'aperçois l'escalier et décide de l'emprunter.

Je descends et découvre une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, assez grande et d'une chevelure noire ébène et habillé sobrement.

-Oh ! Bonjour Éric, déjà levé ? Il est tôt pourtant, tu te lèves bien plus tard d'habitude. Aurais-tu décidé de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

-Euh, Oui je suppose..!

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, tu ne m'as même pas répondu sarcastiquement, tu es malade ?

Je ne comprenais rien à rien, qui est cette femme et comment connais t'elle mon prénom. C'est insensé je ne suis jamais venu ici et pourtant cette endroit m'est familier, je commence à regarder autour de moi et je ne vois qu'une porte, une cuisine et une télé en plein milieu avec des coussins. Mais ou dors-t-elle ? J'ouvre la porte et la lumière m'inonde, quel chaleur agréable. Qui aurais cru que cette même lumière m'importuner 10 minutes plus tôt. Je regarde les alentours, un petit village m'entourer une trentaine de maison se dessiner dans le paysage bien espacer les unes des autres avec chacune un grand espace clôturé. Toutes ses maisons étaient identiques en tout point excepté leur couleur. Allant du violet au rouge en passant par toutes les couleurs du spectre de la lumière blanche.

-Éric, Tues vraiment bizarre ce matin. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, tout va bien mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien savoir, y compris votre prénom.

-Depuis quand tu me vouvoies ? Et tu as réellement tout oublié ?

-Oui, je ne sais même pas ou je suis.

-Et bien pour répon…

-Oui ?

Elle semblait paralysée, bloqué dans son mouvement comme si on avait fait pause dans la vie sauf que j'étais toujours libre de mes mouvements. Le ciel s'assombrit et une voix grave retenti.

-Éric, tu as recommencé tellement de fois ce jeu, à chaque fois en « supprimant »ton ancienne sauvegarde, as-tu pensé que tous les Pokémons que tu avais attrapés étaient irréels ? Juste des données, qu'il n'y avait rien de vrai ? Et bien je suis là pour te faire vivre l'aventure comme tu ne l'a jamais vu, te faire vivre au près des Pokémons que tu as tellement de fois dédaigner en les supprimant.

-Comment voulez-vous que je le sache que ce n'était pas que des données, des millions de cartouches ont été distribué dans le monde inventé par Satoshi Tajiri.

-Satoshi était un homme de notre monde qui a emprunté une porte qui à mener au votre. Il a créé ce jeu en espérant le faire découvrir et que des chercheurs de votre monde s'y intéresse mais personne n'y a pensé et Satoshi à tout rater.

-Je ne comprends rien !

-Tu n'a plus besoin de comprendre, vie l'aventure que tu as recommencée tant de fois et tu verras s'il est si facile de supprimer un Pokémon ou d'en perdre un au combat.

-Bordel, donnez-moi des réponses !

-Tu en auras en temps voulu.

La voix se tue et le ciel s'éclaircie de nouveau. Je n'ai rien compris au sens de ce que m'avez dit cette voix mais d'après elle je serai dans le monde des Pokémons. C'est tout bonnement impossible.

-dre à tes questions, Je suis ta mère Irène et tu es ici à Bourg-Palette. Tu te rappelles certaines choses maintenant ?

-Hein ?! Euh.. Oui c'est bon je me souviens de tout , j'ai juste eu un trou de mémoire. Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose ! A plus Irène.

-Il me vouvoie puis il m'appelle par mon prénom, vraiment bizarre ce matin. Bon , je vais commencer à préparer le déjeuner.

Je parti en courant sur les chemins de Bourg-Palette à la recherche du bâtiment si atypique des autres maisons présentes.


	2. 2 La découverte de ce monde

Cela fait plus d'une demi-heure que je cherche ce fameux Laboratoire, je commence à croire que la voix de tout à l'heure s'est foutu de moi, et puis pourquoi ce serai vrai, je ne suis peut-être qu'en plein rêve. Je remarque un endroit légèrement surélevée, pas grand-chose, à peu près deux mètre. Si j'étais vraiment en rêve je pourrai voler. Je monte, je me prépare et m'élance dans les airs, et je m'écrase la tête la première sur le sol en me râpant fortement le visage.

C'est donc sur que je ne suis pas dans un rêve, J'ai comme l'impression que le monde est devenu bien silencieux et trouble. Je relève la tête et vois une forme blanche courir vers moi. Le son revient peu à peu et une voix haletante et vieilli parvient à mes oreilles.

-Tu … fou ou st..ide.

-HEIN ?! JE N'ENTENDS PAS GRAND-CHOSE !

-EST-CE QUE TU ES FOU ?!

-C'est bon mon ouïe est revenu, merci de ne plus crier ! Et non je ne suis pas fou.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'es jeté dans les airs ?

-Pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas. Maintenant je comprends que je ne rêve pas.

-Et pourquoi tu rêverais ?!

-Laissez tomber, A long long story !

-C'est quoi ce charabia.

-Laisser tomber aussi.

-Viens, je vais te soigner, tu verrais ton visage, on dirait une Baie Tamato avec des bouts de peau dessus.

-Euh d'accord !

Je le suivi pendant 5 minutes et on arriva à un bâtiment en forme de rectangle que je reconnu immédiatement.

-Mais… mais, vous êtes le professeur Chen. LE professeur Chen ?

-Qui veux-tu que je sois d'autres ?

-C'est juste que, je vous imaginez plus vieux.

-Que tu m'imaginais ? Tu oublies qu'on se croise quasiment tous les jours Éric ?

-AH oui c'est vrai !

-Ta mère m'en avait parlé mais je ne la croyais pas sur le coup mais c'est vrai que tu es bizarre aujourd'hui.

Je me tus en laissant passer cette dernière remarque et le suivi à l'intérieur, je reconnus aisément le lieu au début mais celui-ci était bien plus grand que je l'imaginais il continuer sur une vingtaine de mètre, il y avait 2 escaliers, un qui descendait et un autre qui montait. Nous primes l'escalier qui descendait et nous arrivâmes dans une salle blanche, on aurait dit une infirmerie. Je m'assis sur une chaise et le Prof. Chen sortie une trousse de soin et me nettoya le visage, puis il commença à me désinfecté le visage.

-AÏE, mais ça pique cette merde !

-Ca va encore, ne fais pas l'enfant.

-Ouais mais ça pique.

Il continua de me désinfecter, je serrai les dents et me laissa faire. Une fois qu'il eut fini il m'apporta un miroir et je vis mon visage avec des bout de peau manquant, on aurait dit double face mais en moins pire et en moins étendu mais j'étais bien amoché tout de même.

-Dis Éric, je me suis toujours pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu partir à l'aventure comme ton frère Rémi ?

-QUOI ?! J'ai fait ça ?

-Bah bien sûr, j'ai même voulu t'offrir 2 Pokémon et tu as refusé. Tu as de la chance, j'ai capturé de nouveaux Pokémons récemment. Si ça te tente tu peux toujours partir bien que tu commenceras bien plus tard que tes camarades qui eux commencent a dix ans et tu vas avoir plus de difficultés à assimiler les rudiments du combat mais je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver même si tu es bien plus âgé.

-Bien sûr que ça me tente. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai pensé que je devais faire quelque chose de ma vie plutôt que de ne rien faire chez moi.

-Ne crois-tu pas que tu abuses un peu en disant que tu ne fais rien ? Tu as bien aidé ta mère lors de ses moments, comment dire, difficile.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il me disait je me contentai d'acquiescer.

-Maintenant qu'elle va mieux je me dis que je pourrai commencer mon aventure.

-Tu as tout à fait raison. Appelle-la pour la prévenir à moins que tu me promettes de passer la voir avant de partir.

-J'irai la voir, je vous le promets.

-Bien, suis-moi.

Il s'avança vers une porte à code et il entra à l'intérieur. Il me regarda pour me demander de le suivre avec les yeux. Je le suivi et entra dans la nouvel pièce. C'était un long couloir tout en acier sur plus de 10m, il faisait extrêmement froid, à tel point que lorsqu'on respirer de la buée sortait de nos bouche lorsque l'on respirer. Il commença à s'avancer vers la porte du fond et avança sa main vers une sorte de boite et une lumière bleu lui éclaira la main.

-La sécurité avant tout n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suppose que oui !

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, une lourde porte en acier de plus de 30 centimètres d'épaisseur.

-Je suis d'accord pour la sécurité mais à ce point ?!

-Tu ne sais pas le nombre de tentatives de vols que le Laboratoire a subi. Nous avons donc pris des précautions et moi seul à accès à cette salle. Revenons à notre affaire.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord.

\- Je préfère te prévenir. A l'époque je t'avais proposé Salamèche, Bulbizarre ou Carapuce mais malheureusement comme chaque année, à la fin de l'été et l'époque des amours ayant juste commencé, je ne peux te les proposer. Si l'ont peux dire ça, les seuls Pokémons qui me reste ce sont des Pokémons refusés par certain dresseurs qui étaient dans le même cas que toi lorsque les Pokémons que je propose habituellement.

-Pourquoi les ont t'ils refusés ?

-Parce qu'ils présentés une sorte d'anomalies au niveau des pigments formant leur peau. Ils sont de couleurs différentes.

-DES SHINEYS ?!

-Des quoi ?

-J'ai cru lire un jour que les Pokémons de couleurs différentes que celle normal s'appeler des Pokémons Shiney.

-Aucun terme n'a été décidé pour appeler les Pokémons ayant cette malformation.

-Je pensais, excusez-moi.

-Il n'y a aucun soucis, je veux aussi que tu saches que les Pokémons ont déjà étaient refusé de nombreuse fois et que leur âge va bientôt atteindre la limite d'adoption. Donc pèse bien le pour et le contre.

En vérité je savais que j'allais en prendre un des trois, un Pokémon Shiney ne se refuse pas. Malgré tout, le fais que je ne sache sur quel Pokémon j'allais tomber me rendais un peu anxieux. J'espérai que ce ne sera pas des Pokémons inutile comme un insolourdo ou un Pokémon du même genre.

Il prit une boite contenant 3 pokéballs de couleur rouge, mais pas le même rouge que celle que l'on voyait dans le jeu, un rouge bien plus sombre, rouge comme du sang qui aurait sécher.

-Est-ce normal que ces pokéballs sont de couleur étrange ?

-En effet, cela se produit à chaque fois qu'un Pokémon de couleur anormal est capturé. Je vais maintenant te montrer les trois Pokémons que tu pourras choisir.

Les trois pokéballs s'ouvrirent et je fus stupéfait.


	3. 3 Un premier combat sanglant

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. C'est tout bonnement impossible qu'il me propose ces Pokémons-là. Non seulement ils sont Shiney mais ils ne sont pas censé m'être proposer dans ce jeu, je ne suis même pas censé les rencontrer.

Je remarquai quelque chose d'étrange, ce n'était pas les couleurs de Shiney normal, ils étaient, comment dire, différents. Ma stupéfaction fut remarquée par le Prof. Chen qui m'interpella.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je sais que ce n'est pas les Pokémons habituellement proposés mais ce Kaiminus, ce Héricendre et ce Germignon ne demande qu'à être adoptés. Bien que leur couleur soit inhabituelle je t'en prie, choisi en un.

En effet leur couleur est inhabituelle, Kaiminus avait le corps noir avec des reflets bleu profond, sa plaque pectorale était totalement blanche et ses pics dorsaux étaient d'un jaune électrique et ses yeux avaient conservé leur rouge habituel.

Héricendre avait ses couleurs inversés, le noir à la place du beige et le beige a la place du noir et ses flammes était d'un bleu très clair. Il semblait très fatigué et se cachait derrière la jambe du professeur. Tandis que Kaiminus était très énergique et courait partout.

Enfin Germignon, toute calme et souriante, on aurait dit que son corps avait revêtit des couleurs d'automne. En effet son corps était plus foncer que la normal et teinter vers le marron, un couleur ambré, et ses feuilles étaient d'un orange citrouille et ses yeux d'un jaune intense.

Ils étaient tous les trois magnifiques, comment avais-t-on pu les refuser ces être si magnifiques ?

-Je .. Je ne sais pas lequel prendre ! Ils sont tellement beau, tous les trois.

-Tu les trouves vraiment magnifiques ? Ecoutes si tu es vraiment déterminé à en prendre un mais que tu ne sais pas lequel choisir. Je peux te les offrir tous le trois !

-Pardon, vous pouvez répéter s'il vous plait ?

-Tu peux les prendre tous les trois. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit , ils sont tous les trois à la limite d'adoption et je sens qu'ils seront heureux avec toi, même Héricendre qui peut paraitre timide au premier abord, c'est la première fois qu'il reste aussi longtemps hors de sa Pokéball devant un inconnu.

-Et bien, je peux vraiment les prendre tous les trois ? Normalement ne sommes-nous pas obliger d'en choisir qu'un ?

-Si mais tu n'es pas en période d'adoption et je cherche des dresseurs voulant d'eux depuis bien longtemps et maintenant que tu décides à démarrer ton aventure tu es tellement indécis que je sens que tu les voudrais tous les trois. Alors prends les, voici leur pokéballs et démarre ton aventure.

Je commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux, jamais l'on m'avait offert un si beau cadeau et maintenant que je débarque dans un endroit que je connais par cœur et pourtant tellement inconnu !

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si, tout va bien. C'est juste que je n'en attendait pas tant.

-Je comprends, cours prévenir ta mère et tu commenceras alors ton aventure.

-J'y vais de ce pas !

Je sorti en courant de la pièce, traversant le couloir en toute hâte, monta les escaliers et manqua de tomber, me rattrapa de justesse et sorti du laboratoire manquant de bousculer un homme habillé en noir qui aller rentrer. Je ne m'arrêtai pas et continua à courir vers la maison. Je trouvai la maison assez facilement avec sa couleur rouge vif. Je rentrai et découvrit la maison baigner de sang avec une femme gisant dans le sang au beau milieu de la pièce, je la reconnus immédiatement. Je couru vers elle et en la relevant je remarquai que sa gorge a été tranché et ses mains ligoté. Je regardai autour d'elle et des empreintes de pas, on aurait dit des chaussures militaires. Un flash me revint à l'esprit en voyant cet homme rentrer dans le Laboratoire du Prof. Chen. Je me relevai en un bond et sortie de la pièce en courant le plus vite possible. Je croisai une femme habillé en robe verte avec un tablier blanc qui cria à l'aide à la vie du sang. Je ne m'arrêtai pas ni ne ralenti ma course, je devais y arriver au plus vite avant qu'il arrive quelque chose de grave au Prof. Chen. Je fus dans le Laboratoire en moins de 2 minutes. J'entendis des éclats de voix provenir du bas du Laboratoire. Je descendis à la hâte et vis l'homme debout, devant le Prof. Chen attaché. Les Pokémons de l'homme en noir sortie. Un Voltali, un Rattata et un Abo. La vue de ce dernier me fis frissonner, non pas que j'ai peur des serpents mais ceux-ci m'ont toujours apporté du dégout, Ils n'ont pas de jambes et pas de bras, il se déplace en rampant sur le sol, faut avouer que c'est flippant. Je sortie mes Pokémons et cria :

-Tu sais t'en prendre à un vieillard attaché mais est-ce que tu arriverais à me battre enfoiré.

-Qui es-tu pour me parler COMME CELA ?

-Je suis le fils de la femme que tu as tué espèce d'enfoiré. Tu vas payer pour ça !

-Hahaha, Un nabot comme toi croit pouvoir me battre. Je fais partie de la TEAM ROCKET mon petit, tu vas vite regretter ton acte. Abo, en avant et utilise Ligotage.

Le serpent s'élança vers moi mais Kaiminus s'interposa et utilisa Gros'Yeux ce qui permis de figer le serpent sur place et de le désorienter. Kaiminus se retourna vers moi comme pour m'inciter à lui donner un ordre.

-Kaiminus, attaque griffe et enchaine le aussi vite que tu peux et met le hors d'usage.

En m'entendant parler je me suis rendu du sadisme dans le ton de ma voix. Je vis Kaiminus courir jusqu'au Abo et lui infligé une blessure au visage qui lui coupa un bout de la mâchoire et traçant un large sillon dans sa peau écailleuse. Abo s'effondra au sol et des petits jets de sang gicler de son visage. Il est rappelé immédiatement dans sa Pokéball.

-Pokémon de pacotille, une seule attaque et il est déjà quasiment mort. Ce n'est pas grave, Rattata et Voltali, écrabouillez-lui sa sale face de morveux.

Les deux Pokémons restants s'élancèrent vers moi.

-Germignon, Rugissement et Héricendre Charge sur Rattata.

Au moment où Germignon allait utiliser Rugissement le Rattata disparue et je me retrouvai à terre en ayant terriblement mal à la jambe gauche, en effet le Rattata était en train de me mordre la jambe, Héricendre le voyant le chargea et Germignon le suivi afin de le mettre K.O, au moment où Germignon utilisa Charge j'ai entendu un CRAC provenant du Rattata. Je vis un rayon rouge passant devant et toucher le Rattata sans pour autant que celui-ci ne rentre dans la Pokéball.

-Voilà que lui est mort, vraiment pathétique.

Le Voltali ne bougeait plus, surement de peur de suivre le même traitement de ses congénères. Il fut rappelé dans sa Pokéball et le Rocket me lança un regard noir :

-Nous n'en avons pas fini tous les deux mais mon Voltali n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de mourir même si celui-ci en payera la conséquence.

Je m'avançai vers lui et il s'écarta, je vis le professeur écarquiller les yeux et le sbire entra dans le couloir et sorti par les escaliers.

Je m'approchai du Prof. Chen , le détacha , enleva son bâillon et un seul mot sorti de sa bouche :

-Merci !


	4. 4 Un repos bien mérité

_L'univers de Pokémon ne m'appartient pas et est la propriété de The pokemon Company. Tous les personnages correspondant au jeu ne sont pas de ma création en revanche l'histoire m'appartient et le personnage d'Éric ainsi que les autres à venir aussi._

-Elle est morte !

-Je sais, j'ai entendu. Je suis désolé.

-Je vais retrouver cet enfoiré et lui faire payer, je vais le chercher, le trouver et le tuer comme la merde qu'il est !

-La vengeance ne t'apportera rien de bon. Laisse faire la justice et enterre ta mère dignement.

-Je ne peux rester à ne rien faire en sachant que cet enculé se balade librement. Je pars à sa recherche, même si cela durera des années je le tuerai un jour ou l'autre.

Je détachai le Prof. Chen et sorti directement de la pièce les poings fermés le visage fermé et le pas furibond, je montai les escaliers, sortie du laboratoire toujours sur le même lorsque je senti quelque chose me piquer dans le coup, je me retournai mais ma vision me suivi difficilement et se troubla. Elle se troubler de plus en plus et je vie des formes bleu arriver vers moi puis le noir complet.

Je me réveillai la tête lourde, sur un sol froid et métallique. Je me relevai difficilement et m'adossa sur le mur derrière moi. Ma vue revenait petit à petit, je regardai autour de moi. J'étais dans une pièce en béton avec un lavabo en acier. J'étais assis sur un banc en métal extrêmement dur. Devant moi des barreaux en fer m'empêcher de sortir de la pièce.

-Ouuuh, ma tête, qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

-Chef, il vient de se réveiller !

-J'arrive.

-Qu'est-ce que je fous la ?

Une personne s'approcha de la cellule, habillée en bleu et avec une casquette. Je la reconnus immédiatement.

-Agent Jenny !

-Commissaire Jenny, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

-Ecoutez, déjà que je ne sais pas où je suis, je ne peux pas vraiment savoir pourquoi j'y suis.

-Arrêter de vous foutre de moi, on a retrouvé votre mère morte la gorge tranché, les mains attachés dans le dos et un de vos voisins vous a vu tacher de sang vous enfuir de la scène du crime et vous dirigez en courant vers le Laboratoire du Prof. Chen qui est introuvable à l'heure actuelle.

-Non non non, vous n'y êtes pas du tout, j'ai sauvé le Prof. Chen après avoir vu ma mère morte dans le salon. L'enfoiré qui a fait ça est un sbire de la team Rocket qui allait aussi tuer le Prof. Chen.

-Avouer que c'est tout de même bizarre.

-Jamais je n'aurais fait de mal à ma mère (je me souvins de ce que m'avais dit le Prof. Chen), je l'ai soutenu et aidé quand elle était au plus mal, et maintenant je suis son tueur ?

-Chef, un appel, c'est pour vous et c'est important.

-J'arrive.

L'agent Jenny euh, le commissaire Jenny sorti de la pièce et pris le téléphone. Ecouta, je n'entendis pas un mot de sa part. Le monologue de son interlocuteur me parut duré une éternité. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle m'ouvrit la porte et me dis :

-Sort, et vite.

-Qui était-ce ?

-Le Prof. Chen, il m'a expliqué ce qu'il c'était passé. Il a même dis qu'on devrait te décerner une médaille, il se prend sur qui ?

-Pour le plus grand Professeur Pokémon de tous les temps ?!

-NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI ! OU JE TE COFFRE POUR OUTRAGE A AGENT !

-Excusez-moi mais le fais d'être enfermé a la place d'un autre ne me ravi pas tellement que ça.

-On va te rendre tes Pokémons, ils sont teigneux. Malgré le fais que la Pokéball envoie une décharge si ils sortent sans autorisation du dresseur ils n'ont pas arrêté d'en sortir et de foncer vers ta cellule. Par contre ils sont de couleur étrange, c'est assez écœurant.

-Parlez pour vous, si vous ne savez pas apprécier la vraie beauté d'un Pokémon. Je les trouve aussi beau qu'un autre voir plus. Alors merci de me les rendre et adieu.

-Oulah, calme toi je ne voulais pas te vexer, on dirait une gonzesse franchement.

Je repris mes Pokémons rageusement et sorti du commissariat. Je me retrouvai dans une ville que je trouvais assez grande. Les passants me regardés bizarrement. Je me regardai et vis mes vêtements encore taché de sang. Je fis volte-face et rentra de nouveau dans le commissariat. Je m'avançai vers l'accueil.

-Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?

-Non, je viens demander ou je suis et si je pouvais avoir des vêtements propres car ceux-ci, sont tachés de sang.

-A votre première question, vous êtes à Jadielle et pour la deuxième question il faut que je vérifie.

Il se leva et parti dans une pièce situé derrière lui. Il revint dix minutes plus tard avec un pantalon noir et un t-shirt bleu et un pull blanc.

-Je pense que cela vous irez, les toilettes sont dans le fond du couloir à droite. Ramenez vos affaires couvertes de sang ici.

-Merci !

Je suivi ses indications, arrivai dans les toilettes, me changeai et en profitai pour faire la commission. Une fois fini je ramenai mes affaires à l'accueil et sorti de nouveau du commissariat. Je regardai autour de moi, cela ne ressembler aucunement au jeu, j'étais totalement perdu et impossible de me repérer. Personne aux alentours, je décidai de m'avancer aléatoirement dans les rues en essayant de trouver le Centre Pokémon. Il ne devait pas être aussi dur à trouver avec son toit rouge si emblématique de la licence. Par miracle, je vis une personne dans la rue qui se promener. Je m'avançai vers lui afin de lui demander mon chemin mais celui-ci s'enfuit en courant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai qui fais fuir les gens comme ça ? Je décidai de regarder mon port…. Putain c'est vrai, où est mon portable. Putain je l'ai oublié chez moi, mais je ne suis pas chez moi, ça veut dire plus de portable. Et merde, je vais me faire chier d'une puissance quand je n'aurais rien à faire. Bref, il fallait absolument que je trouve le Centre. Je marchais pendant une bonne heure lorsque je trouvais enfin le Centre Pokémon, vous n'imaginez pas le bonheur que ce fut de l'avoir enfin trouvé. Je rentrai dans le Centre et l'infirmière sursauta de peur à ma vue.

-Mon Arceus, vous avez une mine affreuse. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé. Un Rhinocorne vous est passé dessus ?

-C'est une histoire que vous ne voulez pas entendre croyez moi. Il y a-t-il un endroit où je peux dormir ?

-Bien sur nous avons des chambres de libre à l'étage et vous pourrez aussi vous, hum, doucher.

Elle me donna une clé où un numéro était inscrit dessus. Je la remercier et monta, mes jambes me faisaient un mal de chien mais je trouvai ma chambre, me douchai et m'allongea sur le lit, en une fraction de seconde je m'endormis.


	5. 5 Une rencontre inattendu

_L'univers de Pokémon ne m'appartient pas et est la propriété de The pokemon Company. Tous les personnages correspondant au jeu ne sont pas de ma création en revanche l'histoire m'appartient et le personnage d'Éric , celui de Lucie ainsi que les autres à venir aussi._

Je me réveillai dans une pièce différente de laquelle je m'étais endormie. Les murs étaient rouge sang, je descendis les escaliers à la hâte et une vague de sang me déferla dessus. J'essayais tant bien que mal de sortir de cette étreinte morbide mais une vision me brouilla l'esprit de ma seconde mère morte :

-Tout est de ta faute, tu n'aurais jamais dû partir de la maison. Tu n'étais pas voulu, tu es une erreur

Je ne pouvais répondre car le flot de sang m'empêcher même de respirer, je commençais à étouffer. J'étais plaqué à un mur ne pouvant pas bouger, je sentais mon corps peu à peu dépérir lorsqu'une lumière forte débarrassa le sang de la pièce et la vision de ma mère quitta la pièce instantanément. Une femme sortie de cette lumière, elle était magnifique : elle avait les cheveux d'un blond d'or, des courbes parfaitement dessiné et elle était assez grande, sa tête arrivé au niveau de la mienne. Elle porter une robe blanche avec des fines bandes noirs. Une chaleur m'envahie de l'intérieur comme si mon intestin bouillonnait. Cette chaleur me faisait un bien incompréhensible et cette femme m'apaisait comme si c'était un ange venu me sauver.

-Réveillez-vous, ne restez pas ici ou vous y mourrez.

-J'y suis pourtant si bien, pourquoi devrais-je partir ?

-Pour vivre.

La femme disparu instantanément, le monde autour de moi devint noir puis, je pu entre-ouvrir les yeux. L'infirmière Joelle était à coter du lit, les yeux fermés et elle souffrait visiblement. Je me relevai difficilement et celle-ci souffla doucement. Je regardai à ma gauche et une myriade de personne était à ma porte qui était totalement ouverte. Mais qu'est-ce que tout ce monde faisait la ? Je regardai devant moi et je vis la même femme que dans mon rêve, j'écarquillai les yeux. C'était bien elle sauf qu'elle était en noir et ne porter pas de robe mais un jean et un débardeur.

-Comment allez-vous ? Avez-vous des maux de tête ?

-J'ai juste la tête un peu lourde comme si j'avais pris une cuite la veille mais à part cela, ça va bien !

-Infirmière Joelle, allez-vous reposez je m'occupe de lui ! Je suis sûr que nous avons plus besoin de vois soin si précieux.

L'infirmière ne dis pas un mot, sorti de la pièce en ferma la porte derrière elle en repoussant avec tendresse les personnes qui étaient dans la chambre.

-Excusez-moi mais, Vous êtes qui ?

-La personne qui t'as sauvé la vie.

-Je l'avais compris tout seul, mais je voudrais connaitre votre prénom si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

-Lucie, je m'appelle Lucie.

-Merci, de m'avoir aidé. Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ?

-Et bien, je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, je n'ai fait que ce qui me sembler juste. Bien qu'avec ce que je viens de faire je vais devoir quitter la ville au plus vite.

-Je ne comprends pas, qu'avais vous fais qui est interdit ?

-Je suis télékinésiste.

-Ça ne m'avance pas plus vous savez.

\- On n'est pas télékinésiste par hasard, les seules personnes télékinésiste dans le monde sont des hybrides Pokémon/Humain.

-Pardon ?! Vous voulez dire que…

-Oui j'ai une mère Alakazam et un père Humain.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, vous ressemblez pourtant comme deux gouttes d'eau à une humaine.

-J'ai eu de la chance, je tiens peu physiquement de ma mère. Bien que mes mains bien que d'apparences humaines ressemblent plus à celle d'un Alakazam.

-Et pourquoi êtes-vous rejetés comme ceux-ci ? Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

-La Poképhilie est interdite. D'où viens-tu pour ne pas le savoir ?

-De très loin. J'ai une question, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans cette ville ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Hier alors que je suis arrivé, tout le monde me fuyais comme si j'avais la peste ou une maladie du genre.

-C'est inhérent à la ville, ils n'aiment pas les étrangers.

Mon cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure, est-ce vraiment pour ça ? Même si une ville n'aime pas les étrangers, cela ne pousse pas les gens à fuir de telles sortes. Il doit y avoir une autre explication qu'elle ne veut pas me dire. Les gens d'ici ont dû avoir un grave problème pour me fuir à ce point.

-Ecoutez, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester dans cette ville à être fui par tout le monde et je compte me rendre à Argenta le plus vite possible afin de continuer ce que j'ai commencé. Voulez-vous m'accompagner ?

-Euh, je vous ai peut-être sauvé la vie mais je ne sais pas si c'est sage de vous suivre.

-Je ne vais pas vous forcer mais j'ai l'intention de partir demain aux alentours de midi après avoir fait soigner mes Pokémons et acheter quelque Potions et Antidote.

-Je vais y réfléchir, si demain à midi vous ne me voyais pas devant le Centre Pokémons c'est que je ne viens pas. Dormez et nous nous reverrons peut-être demain.

Elle se leva et sorti de la chambre sans faire aucun bruit. En fermant la porte je cru voir un sourire sur son visage mais peut-être que ma fatigue me faisait déliré. Je m'allongeai sur le lit en réfléchissant à la suite de l'aventure qui m'attendait. Il ne me fallait pas quelque Potions ou Antidote, il me fallait plus et je n'avais pas d'argent sur moi. Que j'étais stupide, on se passera des Potions et des Antidotes mais je vais devoir manger, c'est à cette penser que mon ventre se réveilla et commença à gronder. Il allait falloir que je trouve un moyen. Pas seulement pour moi mais aussi pour mes Pokémons qu'il fallait aussi nourrir. Je pris mon sac qui étais au pied de mon lit et les sorties tous les trois et les regardai à tour de rôle bien qu'on ne voyait que la plaque blanche de Kaiminus et ses yeux rouges. Héricendre éclairai faiblement la pièce avec ses flammes bleu sur son dos. Je les plaçai un par un sur le lit et m'endormi avec eux à mes côtés.


	6. 6 Une histoire de pari

_L'univers de Pokémon ne m'appartient pas et est la propriété de The pokemon Company. Tous les personnages correspondant au jeu ne sont pas de ma création en revanche l'histoire m'appartient et le personnage d'Éric ainsi que les autres à venir aussi._

Je me réveillai avec la lumière du soleil, mes Pokémons dormaient toujours, je me levai en faisant attention mais Héricendre se réveilla car il était sur mon torse, je lui grattai légèrement sa tête et il se rendormi quasiment immédiatement. Je m'étirai longuement avant d'aller dans la salle de bain, je me débarbouillai le visage avant de me regarder dans le miroir, j'avais le teint assez blanc et mes cheveux étaient en mode lion. J'allumai l'eau de la douche lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Je laissai l'eau couler et alla ouvrir, c'était l'Infirmière Joelle qui m'apportai des vêtements neuf.

-J'ai vu vos vêtement hier qui étais assez sale, je me suis dit que ceux pourrai vous allez. J'ai également un sac de voyage que l'on offre aux dresseurs débutants ainsi qu'une ceinture pour vos Pokéballs.

-Merci mais pourquoi être si généreux ?

-C'est dans ma nature ! J'aime faire plaisir aux personnes qui m'entourent et vous sembliez en avoir réellement besoin.

-C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte votre aide.

-Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre n'hésitez pas !

-Je vous remercie, et je n'hésiterai pas !

Elle quitta l'encadrure de la porte et j'examinai les affaires qu'elle m'avait apportai. Les vêtements étais noir avec une bande bleu, le même bleu que les flammes de Héricendre ce qui me fis sourire, le t-shirt était blanc et assez ample puis une veste en coton noir comme la nuit. Je regardai ensuite le sac de couleur grise qui avait 5 pochettes, une grande centrale qui permettait de mettre un grand nombre d'objet avec des compartiments en filet. Il y avait deux poches latérales qui permettent de placer des Pokéball vu que chacune des poches ait 3 espaces ronds chacune. Les deux dernières poches étaient assez petite et ne permettent pas de mettre grand-chose dedans mais pouvait se ferme avec une clé. Surement pour mettre les petits objets de valeur. Une fois que j'eu fini de regardai ce que l'infirmière Joelle m'avait apporté, le bruit de l'eau qui coule me rappela que j'allais prendre ma douche avant que celle-ci toque. Je commençai à me laver quand j'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et Kaiminus entrer avec une tête comme si il avait fait un mauvais rêve. Je le regardai et il vit que j'étais dans la douche, il partit en courant après avoir écarquillé les yeux de surprise. Je rigolai tous seul dans la douche. Je sortie, je me séchai et m'habillé avec les nouveaux vêtements que m'avait apporté l'Infirmière Joelle. Ils tombaient parfaitement, c'était soit un coup de chance soit la Joelle avait l'œil pour déterminer les tailles.

Une fois fini de m'habillé je mis les ceintures de mes trois Pokémons à ma ceinture et commença à descendre avec mes anciennes affaires et les déposa au comptoir. L'Infirmière se retourna et sauta de joie comme si elle avait réussi à faire quelque chose qu'elle n'arriver pas faire depuis longtemps. Je la dévisageai avec entonnement :

-J'ai fait un pari avec le Commissaire Jenny, si je trouvais les vêtements qui t'allait le mieux elle devait te donner ta carte de Dresseur gratuitement et te donner 3000 P$.

-Et du coup ?

\- Regarde-toi dans un miroir, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un à qui ça allait aussi bien. Je vais appeler Le commissaire pour qu'elle honore sa part du pari.

Elle alla derrière le comptoir puis je la perdu de vu, je l'entendis appeler puis 5 minutes plus tard le Commissaire Jenny arriva. Elle entra dans le Centre Pokémon en maugréant légèrement. Elle s'avança vers l'Infirmière :

-C'est vrai que ça lui va bien. Approches toi on va faire ta carte de Dresseur. Je veux ton prénom, ton nom de famille et ton âge.

-C'est pas un interrogatoire au moins, tentais-je.

-Commence pas avec des blagues vaseuses, dépêches-toi. Déjà que ça ne m'enchante pas de payer alors s'il te plait faisons ça vite.

-Je m'appelle Éric Romgard et j'ai 18 ans.

-Pas la peine de me dire où tu habites je le sait déjà.

Elle s'avança vers une sorte de borne et 10 minutes plus tard elle me tendit ma carte avec ma photo, mon prénom et mon nom.

-Il y a déjà les 3000 P$ dessus, pas la peine de remercier.

-Je peux le faire tout de même ?

-Vas-y pfuu.

-Je vous remercie grandement de m'avoir offert tous ceux-ci.

-Hihihi, tu verrais ta tête Jenny, on dirait que tu vas tuer quelqu'un.

-Oh ta.. (Elle vit que j'étais toujours la), Je retourne au commissariat j'ai un meurtre à résoudre, dis-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Elle sorti de la pièce rapidement et disparue après avoir tourné à droite en sortant du centre Pokémon. Je me retournai vers l'Infirmière Joelle et demanda si elle pouvait soigner mes Pokémons et si il y avait un endroit où l'on pouvait manger au Centre Pokémon.

-Absolument, si vous n'avez pas de nourriture sur vous il vous suffit de biper votre carte et vous pourrez manger, c'est 50P$ par Dresseur et 25P$ par Pokémon. Pour aller au self il faut que vous passiez par la porte à droit et c'est au fond du couloir.

-Merci beaucoup je passerai après pour rendre mes clés de chambre.

J'allai en direction du self avec les indications qu'elle m'a donné, mes Pokémons me suivant en se chamaillant sauf Héricendre qui me suivait sagement. Une fois arrivé je bipai ma carte et sélectionnai le nombre de Dresseur et de Pokémons. Cela me coûta 125P$, je ne savais pas si c'était un prix abordable car n'étant pas encore étais dans un PokéShop. Je m'installai avec mes Pokémons à coter de moi. Le self était vide à l'exception d'une fille d'une quinzaine d'année avec un Persian. Je mangeai machinalement lorsqu'un de mes Pokémons me tira la manche. Ils avaient tous fini et ils m'attendaient. Je me dépêchai de finir mon petit déjeuner et nous sortîmes du Centre Pokémon. Je regardai autour de moi mais impossible de savoir ou étais le PokéShop. Heureusement qu'un plan de la ville étais situé au coter du centre et je me rendis joyeusement jusqu'au PokéShop afin d'acheter ce qu'il me fallait pour survivre à la Forêt de Jade.


	7. 7 Un départ mouvementé

_L'univers de Pokémon ne m'appartient pas et est la propriété de The pokemon Company. Tous les personnages correspondant au jeu ne sont pas de ma création en revanche l'histoire m'appartient et le personnage d'Éric ainsi que les autres à venir aussi._

Je marchai depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque j'entendis une foule crier et huer, je m'approchai sans me faire remarquer et je vis au centre de cette foule, Lucie qui était maintenu par deux hommes, je regardai autour de moi et personne ne semblait vouloir aller l'aider. Je fendis la foule à coup de raffut et couru vers Lucie, je plaqué l'un des deux hommes et en me relevant le deuxième me flanqua son poing dans ma figure. Putain que j'avais mal mais l'adrénaline montait à une vitesse fulgurante et ce fut mon poing qui parla le deuxième et alla se loger en plein dans son estomac. La foule se tut, j'aidai Lucie à se relever et la soutenu pour marcher. La foule s'écarta pour me laisser passer et j'entendais des messes basses parler sur moi et Lucie, par précaution je sorti mes Pokémons et la foule se disloqua en courant et tous rentrèrent chez eux sauf les deux hommes qui gisait à terre.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé, je ne pense pas que je m'en serai sorti sans ton aide.

-Que te voulaient-ils ? T'ont-ils fais du mal ?

-Non ça je suis juste tombé sur les genoux.

Je doutais fortement qu'elle soit tous simplement tomber. Sa jambe se déroba sous elle et je la pris dans mes bras pour l'amener au Centre Pokémon. J'avais l'impression en la tenant ainsi d'être un héros qui sauvait une femme du danger, je rigolai intérieurement mais je bouillonnai encore de l'adrénaline qui avait du mal à quitter mon corps. Lucie s'endormit contre moi avant d'arriver au Centre Pokémon. Nous mîmes plus d'un quart d'heure avant d'arriver au Centre Pokémon. Quand j'entrais avec Lucie dans mes bras l'Infirmière Joelle s'écria.

-Mon Arceus, que s'est-il passé ?

-Je l'ai trouvé au beau milieu d'une foule en colère, elle se faisait trainer par deux vers je ne sais où. Je n'ai pas plus d'information.

\- Déposes-la à l'arrière, par ici.

Je suivi l'infirmière derrière le comptoir, et j'installai Lucie sur un lit d'hôpital afin qu'elle se repose. L'Infirmière me fit signe de sortir ce que je fis. Une fois dehors je caressai mes Pokémons, ce fut Héricendre les plus demandeur, seul Kaiminus n'en était pas friand de caresses. Je n'en teins pas rigueur. Une heure plus tard, l'Infirmière sortie suivi de Lucie qui boiter légèrement.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Bien mieux, je te remercie de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure.

-C'est normal, mais que te voulais-t-ils ?

-Je suis une hybride, tu as vu leur réaction quand tu as sorti tes Pokémons ? Ils ont fuis. Alors imagine que tu tombes sur quelqu'un qui est à moitié Pokémon.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Est-ce que ça te dérangerai de m'accompagner, tu ne peux plus rester ici.

-Je vais te suivre, peux-tu me laisser une heure le temps de me préparer ?

-Pas de soucis, je vais aller au PokéShop pour acheter de la nourriture et de quoi tenir jusque Argenta.

Lucie monta les escaliers et je vis l'Infirmière me regarda avec un sourire et mon visage s'empourpra. Je sortie en hâte du Centre Pokémon et me dépêchai d'arriver au PokéShop. Ayant déjà repéré ou était situé le PokéShop je ne mis pas longtemps avant d'y arriver. J'entrai à l'intérieur par les portes coulissantes. L'intérieur ressemblait fortement à un centre commercial sauf que les produits sont faits à partir de Pokémons. Je ne me sentais pas de manger du Pokémon sachant que je me baladais avec 3 d'entre eux et que j'allais voyageais avec une hybride. J'allais voir le gérant :

-Excusez-moi, est ce que vous savez ou je pourrai trouver de la nourriture sans Pokémon dedans ?

-Dans le fond à gauche, et dépêchez-vous je ferme bientôt.

-D'accord merci.

- _A voix basse,_ Putain d'écolo.

-Pardon ?

-Rien, si vous cherchez aussi de la nourriture Pokémon ce sera à coter.

J'allais à l'endroit il m'a indiqué les produit et je pris ce dont j'avais besoin à savoir des sorte de céréales à faire cuire dans de l'eau bouillante, des épices et pour mes Pokémons de la nourriture en cube. Je continuai de regardai dans le magasin et je pris 3 Potions ainsi que 3 Antidotes. J'allai à la caisse et déposa mes affaires. Il fit tout biper, me regarda et dis :

-Ça fera 1900 P$.

Je tendis ma carte de Dresseur, paya et fourra tout en vrac dans mon sac. Je me dépêchai de rentrer au centre Pokémon car mes achat avais tout de même durée plus de 30 minutes. J'entrai dans le Centre Pokémon mais Lucie n'était pas là, je décidai de l'attendre en bas. J'en profitais pour ranger mon sac et place mes potions dans les filets à l'intérieur de la grande poche, je plaçai la nourriture dans le fond de mon sac avec les potions au-dessus afin de pouvoir les attraper tout de de suite en cas de besoin. Le temps que je range mes affaires, Lucie descendait les escaliers. Je relevai la tête et je fus ébahie, elle était magnifique. Elle avait rangé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval serré, sa tenue était composé d'un jogging identique au mien sauf qu'a la place de la bande bleu était une bande orange ? Son haut était composé d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un gilet bleu ciel. Elle semblait avoir le même sac que je le mien sauf que je ne vis aucune ceinture de Pokéball ou de Pokéball sur le côté de son sac. Elle portait des gants afin de cacher ses mains et je remarquai qu'elle n'avait que 3 doigts à chaque main. Elle vit que je regardais ses mains et elle les cacha dans son dos. Elle s'avança vers moi et me dis :

-Je suis prête à y aller ! Et toi tu as fini tes préparatifs ?

-Je euh je, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut !

-Et bien quittons cette ville au plus vite, Infirmière Joelle merci beaucoup pour vos soins et vos si bons conseil !

-Ce n'est rien ma petite, va et découvres le monde.

Nous sortîmes du Centre Pokémon en direction de la route 2.


	8. 8 Un duel plus que tendu

_L'univers de Pokémon ne m'appartient pas et est la propriété de The pokemon Company. Tous les personnages correspondant au jeu ne sont pas de ma création en revanche l'histoire m'appartient et le personnage d'Éric, celui de Lucie ainsi que les autres à venir aussi._

 _Aziiza : Je ne saurais te dire quel hybride il y aura mais je pense que oui, mon objectifs et de rendre le monde de Pokémon un peu plus crédible que dans les jeux mais aussi un peu plus gore, Bref il y aura du sang, des larmes et des hybrides._

 _Déjà 90 vus, avant de commencer je n'en espère pas autant sachant que j'écris pour le plaisir, et c'est motivant de voir que des personnes lisent ce que je fais. Je vous en remercie et Bonne Lecture à tous !_

Je ne reconnaissais pas la route, celle-ci est tellement différente par rapport au jeu. Elle était beaucoup plus grande et quelque personne était présente sur cette route sans pour autant savoir si c'était des Dresseurs ou non, Lucie et moi le saurons en temps voulu. Nous marchâmes depuis plusieurs heures et le soleil commencer à atteindre son zénith.

\- Je ne sais pas pour toi mais je commence à avoir faim ! Dis-je.

-Je n'osais pas le dire, je n'ai pas mangé ce matin et je pensais que tu ne voulais pas t'arrêter avant ce soir.

-Je veux m'éloigner au plus vite de Jadielle mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on ne peut pas s'arrêter pour manger. Le coin là-bas à l'air sympa à l'ombre.

-En effet, allons-y.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le coin que l'on avait repéré, il était à une centaine de mètre mais avant que nous y arrivions, quelqu'un nous barra la route.

\- Tu es Dresseur alors faisons un combat !

\- D'accord, commençons.

Lucie s'écarta et alla quelque mètre derrière moi, cela allais être mon premier combat Pokémon au j'allais devoir réfléchir à une stratégie et pas comme contre l'autre enfoiré. A ce stade la de l'aventure et vu son look il allait sortir un Roucool ou un Rattata. Afin d'éviter d'avoir un désavantage de type je choisi de sortir Kaiminus lorsque le combat commencerai.

-On envoie nos Pokémons en même temps ?

-Bien sûr que oui, tu n'as jamais fait de combat ou quoi ?

-On va dire que non.

-Allez, 3 !

-2 !

-1 !

-GO ! (Nous nous écriâmes en même temps.)

Je sorti Kaiminus de sa Pokéball, il avait l'air déterminé et prêt à en découdre. Lui de son côté avais sorti un Rattata. Déjà que je n'aimais pas ces bestioles dans le jeu mais alors là je la trouver encore plus moche.

-Rattata, attaque Vive-Attaque.

-Kaiminus essaye d'esquiver et dès que tu le vois Gros'Yeux puis Griffe.

Mon Kaiminus ne sut pas esquiver mais à partir du moment où le Rattata fut visible, Kaiminus utilisa Gros'Yeux pour baisser sa défense et le bloquer d'intérêt puis il fonça pour lui assener Griffe. Kaiminus s'avançai à une vitesse folle mais le Rattata bougea au dernier moment et Kaiminus ne fit qu'une légère blessure au flanc. Je pensais que Kaiminus ne l'avais pas touché mais quelque seconde après l'attaque, le Rattata s'effondra et il fut rappelé dans sa Pokéball. Kaiminus s'avança vers moi et me tendis sa patte comme pour taper dedans ce que je fis.

-Ouah, il est puissant ton Pokémon, mais sa peau est étrange, c'est la première fois que je vois ça.

-Je ne le savais pas aussi fort, et pour sa peau c'est une anomalie génétique mais je le préfère comme ça !

-Je le trouve pas mal comme ça ! Prêt pour mon deuxième et dernier Pokémon ?

-C'est parti !

Je lançai Héricendre qui me regarda avec un air inquiet, en effet son adversaire était un Roucoups assez imposant. Il s'avança vers moi, je lui grattai la tête et lui murmura :

-Je sais que tu peux le faire ! Je crois en toi !

Il se retourna et s'avança vers le Roucoups. Je savais que ça allait être dur mais avec Germignon qui est faible face au attaque de type Vol et Kaiminus qui a déjà combattu il ne me restait plus que Héricendre.

-Héricendre utilise Gros'Yeux, fais le descendre de là-haut.

Je savais que le seul moyen de lui infliger des blessures était de le faire atterrir. Héricendre lança son attaque et cela eu l'effet escompter.

-Bien joué maintenant attaque Charge.

Il fonça vers le Roucoups mais je remarquai que le Dresseur en face n'avait pas encore donné d'ordre. Roucoups fut toucher de plein fouet et il saigner légèrement à l'abdomen. Je pensais qu'il était bien touché lorsqu'il se retourna et utilisa Jet de Sable sur mon Héricendre qui sans ses yeux était perdu. Tout à coup un épais nuage noir sorti des naseaux d'Héricendre et l'engloba en prenant de plus en plus de place sur le terrain. On l'entendait de l'intérieur, il semblait provoquer le Roucoups qui fonça au beau milieu du Brouillard.

-Bien joué Héricendre, attaque Charge sur lui et fini le ! Tu peux y arriver !

On entendait Roucoups et Héricendre se battre mais sans pour autant voir ce qu'il se passait. D'un coup le brouillard se désépaissie et on vit les deux Pokémons au sol, Roucoups sur le dos et Héricendre les pattes écartés et le ventre sur le sol.

Je couru au centre du terrain afin de vérifier si Héricendre n'étais pas trop toucher, mon adversaire fit de même pour aller voir son Roucoups. Nous arrivâmes en même temps au niveau de nos Pokémons qui gisaient au sol. Héricendre et Roucoups respirer toujours mais tous deux étaient mal en point. Je sorti une Potion de mon sac et l'utilisai comme je pensais, on aurait dit le produit pour nettoyer les vitres. En quelque pschitt la Potion fut vide et Héricendre commençai à se sentir mieux et le Dresseur adverse fit de même mais avec une Super Potion.

-Ouah, je n'avais jamais perdu avec mon Roucoups mais là, ton Héricendre est super puissant. Je n'avais jamais vu ça tu as du t'entrainer dur contre des Pokémons sauvage.

-A vrai dire c'est mon deuxième combat contre un Dresseur et je n'ai jamais combattu de Pokémons sauvage. J'ai eu quelque imprévu en commençant, tout ne s'est pas passé comme je l'espérer mais j'ai fait de jolie rencontre !

En disant cette dernière phrase, je me retournai et vis Lucie qui rougissait en baissant la tête. Je ne voulais pas la rendre mal à l'aise mais j'ai dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je rentrai Héricendre dans sa Pokéball afin qu'il se repose sans oublier de lui gratter le menton comme il adore.

-Au faite je m'appelle Jean, ravi de vous rencontrer tous les deux.

-Moi c'est Éric et voici Lucie.

-Est-ce que vous ..?

-AH, euh nan, pas du tout, on voyage juste ensemble. Il n'y a rien de tout cela. (elle s'écria en nous faisant tous les deux sursauter)

-Tu nous foutu une de ces trouilles.

-Je sais, je n'ai pas fait exprès, mais je te rappelle que nous devons encore manger.

-J'avais presque oublié avec le combat, tu te joins à nous Jean.

-Avec plaisir.


	9. 9 Une pause à l'ombre

_L'univers de Pokémon ne m'appartient pas et est la propriété de The pokemon Company. Tous les personnages correspondant au jeu ne sont pas de ma création en revanche l'histoire m'appartient et le personnage d'Éric, celui de Lucie ainsi que les autres à venir aussi._

Boooom, Et les 125 vues, perso j'adore que vous me lisiez ça me donne du courage pour écrire parce que je me suis rendu compte que ce n'est pas si simple. JE vais arrêter de taper sur les auteurs qui ne publient pas à temps ! Bonne Lecture.

Nous nous installâmes au coin d'ombre que nous avions vu avant le combat et je sorti les boites que j'avais acheté et les ouvrit pour mes Pokémons. Je les sorti de leur Pokéball et tous les trois sautèrent sur leur boite de nourriture. Je ne savais même pas quel goût cela avait mais il avait l'air d'apprécier. Je sorti ensuite une boite différente pour moi et regarda Lucie comme pour demander si elle avait à manger, je vis dans son regard qu'elle n'avait rien et sorti une nouvelle boite pour elle.

Jean lui manger de la viande qui ressemblai fortement au poulet mais je supposais que ce n'étais pas du poulet. Rien que le fais de savoir que c'était un Pokémon me donnais envie de vomir. Bien que dans la vie j'adore la viande, je ne me balade pas avec un poulet ou une vache. Le fait de manger un Pokémon me révulsait en tout point.

-Tu fais une drôle de tête, tu n'aimes pas manger de Pokémons ?

-C'est juste que le fais de me promener avec eux me dégoute de leur viande. Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais !

-J'ai toujours mangé des Pokémons depuis que je suis tout petit et je ne mange jamais de Rattata et de Roucool. Je ne pourrai pas m'en passer, même si ça avait le même gout que le viande, je n'aurai pas la texture et je ne pourrai pas.

\- Sans vouloir te blâmer, rien que d'imaginer de manger du Pokémon m'écœure !

-Je te comprends, ma sœur c'était pareil. Elle ne pouvait même pas sentir l'odeur de la viande.

-A ce point-là ?

-Ouais c'était affolant.

La discussion continua sur la famille de Jean à propos de ses parents qui était fermier, sa sœur qui organiser une association contre le commerce de Pokémon autant en tant que viande que sur le marché noir. Je l'écoutai sans vraiment le suivre, j'étais plus occupé à regarder Lucie jouer avec mes Pokémons en les poussant et les grattant, même Kaiminus se laisser gratter le ventre ce qu'il ne m'avait jamais laissé faire. Pendant un instant, Lucie se retourna avec le sourire aux lèvres et me regardant avec ses yeux superbes et ses cheveux volant légèrement. Je restai la bouche bée comme subjugué par Lucie. Je fis tombé ma boite ce qui me fis sortir de mes pensées et je retournai mon attention à Jean qui parler toujours et en reprenant le fil de ce qu'il disait :

-Et c'est pour ça que j'ai commencé mon aventure Pokémon !

Je ne l'avais pas du tout écouté, je ne savais même pas de quoi il avait parlé.

-Ah oui, en effet, ce n'est pas banal.

-Et toi, comment tu as décidé de commencer ton aventure ?

-Ma mère est morte.

Un lourd silence s'installa, j'avais sorti cette phrase tellement naturellement que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Comme ce n'étais pas vraiment ma mère je ne m'étais pas attaché à elle. Bien que la mort de quelqu'un m'attriste je voyais ma « mère » comme une connaissance. Jean eu le visage fermé comme si il avait honte d'avoir posé la question et Lucie s'approcha de moi et posai sa main sur mon épaule. Je ressenti une onde de chaleur partir de l'endroit ou Lucie à poser sa main et qui se diffuse dans tout mon corps. C'était une chaleur agréable qui était en train de m'endormir à moitié. Elle retira sa main et la chaleur partie peu à peu. Je relevai la tête et dis :

-Ne t'en fais pas Jean, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Ouais mais ça la fout mal ! Je me sens triste pour toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller pour moi.

-Si ce n'est pas indiscret, je peux savoir comment elle est morte ?

Je décidai de lui mentir afin d'éviter un regard d'horreur si je parlai de meurtre.

-Elle était malade depuis longtemps et sa santé se dégradé de jour en jour. Je lui ai promis que le jour où elle sera morte je commencerai mon aventure et me voici.

-Je comprends, et d'où tiens-tu tes Pokémons, car ils ne sont pas de couleur habituel. Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil.

-Je les ai eus du Prof. Chen, ce sont des Pokémons qui ont étés refusés de nombreuses fois mais je trouve qu'ils sont magnifique comme cela.

-Je trouve que ton Kaiminus fait un peu peur tout de même.

-C'est ange même si il a une mâchoire assez impressionnante je te l'accorde.

-Désolée de couper court à la discussion mais je dois aller au PokéShop de Jadielle pour acheter des Antidotes et des Potions.

-J'ai prévu le coup avant de partir de la ville.

-J'ai oublié comme un bleu, je te dis au revoir et bonne chance pour la suite, peut être que l'on se recroisera.

-Au revoir et bonne chance à toi aussi.

Il se leva, remit son sac sur son épaule et marcha en direction de Jadielle. Une fois partie j'allai rejoindre Lucie et mes Pokémons qui jouaient au pied d'un arbre. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux, je ne voulais pas interrompre ce moment mais il le fallait si on voulait atteindre la Forêt de Jade avant la nuit. Je toussotai et tout le monde se retournai.

-Il faut qu'on avance pour aller à la Forêt de Jade.

-Bien, allons-y.

Elle se leva rapidement et enleva la poussière qui incruster ses vêtements, je regardai mes Pokémons et leur fis signe d'avancer, je ne les ranger pas dans leur Pokéballs car je voulais qu'ils profitent eux aussi du voyage. Nous marchâmes pendant environ quatre heures qui furent ponctué de combat et uniquement des victoires. Mes trois Pokémons apprirent de nouvelle attaque : Kaiminus a appris Pistolet à O et Frénésie, Héricendre a appris Flammèche et Germignon a appris Tranch'Herbe et Poudre Toxik. Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi et après un énième combat que la Forêt de Jade se présenta devant nous. C'était l'un des moments chiant du jeu avec tous les Antidotes à utiliser. Nous verrons comment cela se passera en vivant cette traverser vers Argenta.


	10. 10 Séparation et révelation

_L'univers de Pokémon ne m'appartient pas et est la propriété de The pokemon Company. Tous les personnages correspondant au jeu ne sont pas de ma création en revanche l'histoire m'appartient et le personnage d'Éric, celui de Lucie ainsi que les autres à venir aussi._

 _Ouah, Les 200 vues, vous êtes des fous, je ne pensais pas atteindre ce niveau franchement. Je vous en remercie tous et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré un peu de temps d'attente._

Devant nous s'étaler la Forêt de Jade, des arbres très serré bloqué le passage de part et d'autres du bâtiment qui nous faisais face. C'était un bâtiment tout en longueur avec des fenêtres sur le pourtour. Ses murs étaient de couleur belge et avaient des aspérités régulières. Son toit était en tôle métallique et celui-ci se finissait avec des gouttières sur tout le long. Je regardai Lucie et nous avançâmes à l'intérieur du bâtiment. L'intérieur était faiblement décoré, il n'y avait que quelques bancs ainsi que des plantes vertes sur les côtés de la pièce. L'intérieur ressemblait plutôt au jeu mais celui comme tout le reste était plus grand et a coter des deux entrées il y avait un comptoir avec un personne qui ressemblait étrangement à un Ranger.

-Bonjour et bienvenue au Bâtiment A ou aussi appelé le Bâtiment de Jade, veuillez approcher s'il vous plait.

Nous nous approchâmes du comptoir et le Ranger se leva de son siège le visage fermé.

-Pouvez-vous montrez vos sac s'il vous plait ?

-D'accord mais pourquoi cette suspicion ?

Je déposai mon sac sur le comptoir et Lucie fit de même, il ouvrit les deux sacs et son visage s'adoucit.

-Excusez-moi mais depuis quelque temps nous retrouvons des Pokémons morts par balle. Avec certaines parties de leur corps couper comme les cornes d'Aspicot ou les cocons de Chrysacier.

-Je comprends alors les mesures misent en place. Est-ce que vous avez des conseils pour traverser tranquillement ?

-Bien sûr, Si vous tomber sur un nid partez en courant sinon personne ne vous retrouvera, c'est pareil pour les hordes de Pokémon si vous en rencontrez. Avez-vous des Antidotes ?

-J'en ai quelque un mais je pense que ce ne sera pas suffisant.

-Nous offrons un pack pour aider les Dresseurs qui n'ont pas beaucoup de moyen au début de leur aventure.

Il partit dans une pièce qui était situé au centre du bâtiment. Il revint avec deux sacs bleu identiques en toile opaque qui avait l'air chargé. Il les posa sur le comptoir et les ouvrit et sorti le contenu d'un des deux. Il contenait 4 Antidotes et 3 Potions, une aubaine pour moi sachant que j'avais utilisé toutes mes Potions en sur la route pour la Forêt de Jade.

-En général ce pack suffit pour la traverser et si vous avez quelque Antidote la route devrait se faire sans problème et n'hésitez surtout pas à les utiliser, le poison n'est pas inhiber quand il rentre dans la Pokéball.

-Je le savais mais merci de l'info ! Excusez-moi mais je vois que le soleil commence à se coucher. Il y a-t-il un endroit où dormir ici ?

-Nous n'avons pas de chambre comme au Centre Pokémon mais nous avons des lits de camp, veuillez me suivre.

Nous le suivîmes à travers une autre pièce ou aucun Dresseur n'y étais, une dizaine de lit de camp étaient alignés parallèlement, ils étaient vert kaki et rudimentaire mais ça devrait le faire pour une nuit. Nous déposâmes nos affaire à coter des lits cote à cote que nous avions choisi, bien que rudimentaires ces lits pouvaient accueillir facilement deux personnes bien que ces personnes risque d'être légèrement serré. Je me jetais sur mon lit après avoir déposai mes affaires et m'endormi assez rapidement et fis une nuit sans rêve.

Je me réveillai doucement le matin, mais je n'étais pas seul dans mon lit, je me réveillai et je vis Héricendre et Germignon blottis contre moi et dormant à poing fermé. Je me relevai en faisant attention à eux et vis Kaiminus blotti à Lucie qui dormait encore. Je souris en les voyant ainsi si proche mentalement et physiquement. Je décidai de sortir dehors pour faire quelque besoin et en passant je vis que les Rangers commençaient à prendre leur poste. Je les saluai et sorti dehors pour faire ce que j'avais à faire. Une fois fini j'allai me laver les mains à un robinet situé dehors et rentra dans notre dortoir. Lucie et Kaiminus étaient réveillés et Lucie le caresser doucement.

-Salut, bien dormi ?

Lucie prit peur car elle ne m'avait pas entendu rentrer dans la pièce. Kaiminus sauta immédiatement hors du lit prêt à défendre et quand il me vit il se radoucit et s'approcha vers moi pour me dire bonjour. Je lui grattouillai la tête pour lui rendre son bonjour.

-Tu m'as fait une peur bleu, mais oui j'ai bien dormi et toi.

-Ca peut aller. J'ai vu que Kaiminus et toi êtes très proche, je me demandais comment tu avais fait pour t'en rapprocher autant.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est venu naturellement. J'ai l'impression que l'on se comprend facilement.

-Vu que tu n'as pas de Pokémon, est ce que ça te dirai de t'en occuper ?

-QUOI ?! Tu es sérieux la ?

-Bah oui, je pensais que ça te ferai plaisir, mais si tu ne veux p…

Lucie me prit dans ses bras et me serra de toute ses forces, elle avait une force que je ne soupçonnais pas une telle force de sa part. Elle me coupait presque le souffle mais je ne dis rien car ce contact me faisait du bien. Lorsqu'elle desserra son étreinte elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Jamais on ne m'avait fait un cadeau aussi beau, merci, merci beaucoup.

-Ce n'est rien, je veux que tous les deux soyez heureux et puis ça te permettrai de vivre aussi une aventure et de te défendre au cas où.

Ce fut au tour de Kaiminus de sauta sur moi, il me fit tomber à la renverse et serra mon torse, il n'arrivait pas à m'encercler avec ses petite mimines. L'agitation avait réveillé mes deux autres Pokémons qui se levèrent et discutèrent avec Kaiminus. Ils discutèrent pendant de longues minutes avec des cris un peu plus hauts mais sans jamais friser le mal de crâne. Au bout d'un moment ils se serrent dans leur bras mais Lucie prit la parole.

-Mais non je ne vais pas vous quitter, je vais restez avec vous.

-Tu sais parler aux Pokémons ?


	11. 11 Mano à Mano

_L'univers de Pokémon ne m'appartient pas et est la propriété de The pokemon Company. Tous les personnages correspondant au jeu ne sont pas de ma création en revanche l'histoire m'appartient et le personnage d'Éric, celui de Lucie ainsi que les autres à venir aussi._

 _NdA : Je ne poste pas aussi souvent que je le voudrai car les cours ont malheureusement repris mais je fais de mon mieux, j'essayerai de vous donner à lire au moins un chapitre par semaine peut etre plus mais je ne peux pas vous le promettre, si les chapitres paraissent ce sera surement le samedi ou le dimanche, sur ceux Bonne Lecture et à la prochaine._

J'étais stupéfié de cette nouvelle, elle m'avait expliqué que son don de parler aux Pokémons lui était inné, que depuis qu'elle est petite elle les comprend. Elle pense que c'est du à son hérédité de ses parents. Elle m'expliquait que les personnes qui avaient eu vent de son talent trouvaient cela bizarre et inquiétant. Elle cachait généralement le fait qu'elle sache parlait aux Pokémons mais aujourd'hui cela lui avait échappé et je voyais qu'au fur et à mesure qu'elle m'expliquer son visage s'assombrissait et elle baissé la tête. Je la laissai terminé sans rien dire et une fois qu'elle eut fini son récit elle commença à sangloter. Je la pris dans mes bras pour une seconde fois dans la journée et elle commençait à se calmer, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux avec un air sérieux et me dit :

-Maintenant il va falloir que je te tue.

-Hein ?! T'es pas sérieuse la ? Je ne le dirai à personne, je te le jure !

-Bien sûr que je rigole, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te tuer, je ne t'aurai rien dis si je ne te faisais pas confiance.

-Tu m'as même fais peur tu sais, faut pas me faire des trucs comme ça.

-Désolée mais tu aurai vu ta tête, c'était tellement marrant, je t'ai vu te décomposer.

-Ouais ouais ! Bah ce n'était pas très drôle, puis maintenant il faut qu'on y aille sinon on va devoir dormir dans la forêt.

-Ça va, je rassemble mes affaires et c'est bon ! Dans 5 min je suis prêt !

Oulah, une fille qui dit qu'elle est prête dans 5 min, je pense que je peux faire un petit tour avant qu'elle arrive, je décidai de sortir du dortoir et de sortir du bâtiment du côté de la Forêt de Jade. Je regardai autour de moi et je remarquai que la lumière avait du mal à traverser le feuillage des arbres mais quel celle-ci était suffisante pour voir ou l'on marcher. J'observais les différents chemins possibles et dans quelques arbres, on pouvait voir des Coconfort ou encore des Chrysacier qui étaient suspendu sur des branches.

-Je suis prête !

-Hein euh oui, déjà ?

-Je t'ai dit 5 minutes ce n'est pas une heure, je n'aime pas prendre trop de temps pour me préparer sachant que dans quelque heures tout sera enlever.

-On a le même état d'esprit ! Le temps que tu te prépares je réfléchissais à quel chemin emprunter, il y en a 3.

-Le ranger avant que je sorte m'a dit que tous les chemins menaient à la sortie mais qu'ils étaient de longueur différente.

-Je suppose qu'il ne t'a pas dit lequel est le plus court !

-En effet mais il nous a souhaité bonne chance.

-C'est sympa au moins de nous rassurer que nous ne pouvons pas nous perdre. Quel chemin veux-tu emprunter ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, celui du milieu peut être !

-Et bien empruntons celui-ci !

Nous avançâmes vers le chemin du milieu lorsqu'une horde de Pokémon insecte nous barra la route, comme si il ne voulait pas que nous avancions plus loin. Je regardai Lucie avec interrogation et elle s'exprima :

-Pouvons passer s'il vous plait ?

Un grand Dardagnan s'avança et commença à parler en Pokémon, je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait mais Lucie écouter attentivement, une fois que le Dardagnan eut fini tous les Pokémons présent commencèrent à crier leur prénom et à s'agiter en formant un cercle ou au centre se trouver Dardagnan.

-Il veut te défier pour voir si tu es digne de passer !

-Pas de soucis, Héricendre et Germignon on va avoir du travail !

-Pas tes Pokémons, il te défie toi !

-QUOI ! Mais il est fou, je ne peux combattre ce Dardagnan, il suffit qu'il m'empoisonne et je suis mort !

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, les Antidotes fonctionnent aussi sur les Humains ! Mais il est vrai que si tu te fais toucher tu vas sacrement avoir mal et tu seras au lit pendant quelque jour sans compter que tu devras trouver de nouveaux vêtements.

-Merci beaucoup de ton soutien… !

-Ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas !

Je m'avançai vers le centre du cercle en ayant confié au préalable mes affaires à Lucie, Je regardai le Dardagnan droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Je veux bien combattre avec toi mais à une condition, que tu n'utilises pas d'attaque Pokémon sinon le combat s'arrête et nous passons.

Il hocha sa tête jaune et noir avec ses milliers de petits yeux rouge, il frottait ses dards comme pour les aiguiser et il commença à s'envoler. Mon dieu qu'il était grand, il devait bien faire 2 mètres 50.

Je me fis craquer le cou et les mains et me tint prêt à frapper ou à esquiver, la tension était grande, pendant plus de 5 min nous ne bougèrent attendant que l'autre esquisse un mouvement afin d'en déduire ses intentions. Je repositionnai mon pied et il part comme un flèche vers moi, je réussie à l'esquivai de justesse tandis qu'il remontait afin d'attaquer de nouveau. Je pris une pierre que je trouvai en me relevant et lui lança, il esquiva tellement facilement qu'il commença une rire si c'était que je pouvais en déduire par le gargouillis qui jaillissait de sa bouche. Il retomba comme une balle mais cette fois ci vers le sol avant de déployer ses ailes et de foncer vers moi. Il m'attrapa avec ses pattes et me souleva dans les airs, son dard abdominal essayer désespérément de m'atteindre mais je le repoussai à chaque fois avec mes pieds, lorsque d'un coup son dard transperça mon pied et m'offrit une douleur abominable, je me débattis de plus belle et réussi à mettre un coup avec mon pied encore valide dans son aile gauche qui se brisa presque trop facilement. Nous tombâmes en piqué vers le sol et ce fut le noir.

Je me réveillai tout doucement dans un lit moelleux avec l'impression d'avoir un tonne sur moi, j'entrouvris les yeux et vit deux flammes bleu sur mon ventre, je commençais à paniquer et les flammes bougèrent !

-Feu.. Feurisson !

-C'est toi Héricendre ?

J'eu pour réponse un léchouille sur la joue, il descendit doucement du lit mais je sentais toujours un poids sur moi, je me relevai légèrement et vis deux yeux rouge me fixé.


End file.
